


Runed

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: “Don't touch me. We're fighting.”





	Runed

“Don't touch me. We're fighting.”

Emma’s hand disappeared from her waist immediately, but her reply was light and teasing. “You’re not still mad about the runes, are you?”

“My translation was flawless,” Regina insisted, not quite sure if she meant it or just felt like she should be annoyed.

“Yes,” Emma agreed freely, “if only they were runes instead of emoji.”

“You tricked me,” she grumbled.

“I swear I had no idea you’d spend two days trying to decipher them.” She sounded so earnest.

“They were carvings on a rock and you said they were important!”

“They were. Just an attempt at a grand romantic gesture, not an ancient curse from Ass- Assie-”

“Assyria.” Regina’s lips were threatening to twitch into a smile now.

“The way you jumped into action to stop it was pretty hot though.”

Regina leaned into her just a little. “Oh yeah? Tell me about it.”


End file.
